The role of glycosylation in the secretion of thyroxine-binding globulin (TBG) was investigated by the use of swainsonine, an inhibitor of alpha-mannosidase in the Golgi. The drug caused incomplete glycosylation of TBG in cultured human hepatoma cells (Hep G2), accompanied by accelerated TBG secretion. This demonstrates that complete oligosaccharide processing is not required for TBG secretion.